Aromatic Is Danger
by Rye Yureka
Summary: Saat kembali dari latihannya bersama Kurogane, Syaoran menemukan hal aneh di Cat's Café… apa itu?


**.::..Aromatic Is Danger..::.**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle Clamp**

**Pairing: Syaoran X Sakura**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warning: Typo, OC & OOC**

**Summary: Saat kembali dari latihannya bersama Kurogane, Syaoran menemukan hal aneh di Cat's Café… apa itu?**

**Ryezma Kudo aka Rye present Aromatic Is Danger**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

'

'

'

'

"Kling-kling"

Suara bel lonceng Cat's Café berbunyi, yang menandakan ada pengunjung datang.

"Tadaima" ucap seorang pemuda berambut Coklat dan bermata colbat dengan baju sedikit kusam dan robek disana sini yang tadi membuka pintu Cat's Café.

"Tap" merasa tak ada jawaban pemuda tersebut melangkah lebih kedalam Cat's Café

Keadaan Café terlihat sangat bersih, bangku-bangku masih diletakkan diatas meja dan sama sekali tidak ada orang satupun. Y tentu saja karna ini baru pukul 04.00 pagi tentu Café belum buka. Tapi tak ada orang satupun? Ini membuat sang pemuda bingung.

"Sakura-Hime kau ada didalam?" panggil pemuda tersebut, sudah tau kan siapa pemuda yang memanggil sakura dengan sebutan Hime? Y, pemuda ini adalah Syaoran 3

"Tak ada jawaban, apa mungkin masih tidur? Tapi Fay juga tidak ada… ah mungkin berbelanja" Ucap Syaoran sambil memasuki kamarnya

"Klik" (suara pintu dibuka)

"brukk"

"ittai" ringis Syaoran saat baru saja merebahkan diri dikasur

"Belajar dibawah bimbingan Kurogane sangat sulit, tapi aku harus menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa melindungi sakura" batin Syaoran sambil berusaha memejamkan mata

"klotang" "srekk"

baru saja syaoran memejamkan mata terdengar suara berisik dari luar kamar

"Fay, kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Syaoran sambil berjalan menuju asal suara

"!"

"uhuk-uhuk" baru keluar kamar, Syaoran langsung terbatuk-batuk dan kepalanya sedikit pusing

"bau apa ini?" gumam Syaoran

"ini bukan bau masakan gosong, asap kebakaran/ gas racun" batin Syaoran bingung

"ah, sakura-Hime" baru tersadar hal penting Syaoran langsung berlari menuju Kamar Sakura

"Semoga, Sakura tidak apa-apa" batin Syaoran dengan wajah khawatir

"ugh" Ringis Syaoran saat merasa kepalanya semakin sakit. Walau begitu Syaoran tetap kekamar Sakura

"Sakura, apa kau ad.."

"Awass Syaoran" potong Sakura

"Brakk"

**Diluar Cat's Café**

"haha.. hari ini kita masak kari, kau suka kan Kuro-Chan" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru

"Gezz, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Penyihir bodoh" Ucap Kurogane Kesal

"haha.. Kuro-Chan lucu, wajahnya merah karna marah" Ucap Fye

"kau.. akan kuba.."

"Kya! Syaoran-Kun bangun" Potong Suara er.. teriakan dari dalam Cat's Café

"!" Fye dan Kurogane bergegas masuk kekafe

"ada apa Sakura" Tanya Fye saat tiba dikamar Sakura

"hiks Syaoran-Kun" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Syaoran yang sejak tadi diam saja

"Dia hanya pingsan, apa yang terjadi" Tanya Kurogane sambil memeriksa Syaoran

"ah, itu tadi" ucap Sakura sambil meneritakan kejadian lalu

**Flashback**

"ne, Sakura apa tidak masalah kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Mokona

"hm, tak apa. Aku ingin membantu mereka" balas Sakura sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"kau begitu Mokona juga akan bantu puu.." Ucap Mokona sambil mengambil Sebuah baju

"ah, arigatou Mokona" ucap Sakura

"hehe. Mokona kan a… arkh" ucap Mokona terputus karna membentur meja dan melempar Bajunya

Disaat yang bersamaan

"brakk" (suara pintu kamar terbuka) dan muncul Syaoran

"Sakura, apa kau ad.."

"Awass Syaoran" potong Sakura

"Brakk" Syaoran jatuh kelantai dengan baju yang menempel diwajahnya

"Syaoran-Kun kau baik-baik saja" ucap Sakura sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Syaoran

**End Flashback**

"begitulah, dan Syaoran sama sekali belum bangun, apa lemparannya terlalu kuat" ucap Sakura khawatir

"aneh, ucap Kurogane" sambil menggendong Syaoran

"ah, Sakura kau menggunakan apa dibaju ini" ucap Fay sambil mengendus baju.

"eh, eh.. aku menggunakan botol itu untuk melicinkan baju saat digosok" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk botol yang ada diatas meja gosok

[author: oh, jadi Sakura lagi menggosok baju toh]

"er.. Sakura dimana kau mendapatkannya" ucap Fye sambil melihat botol

"eh.. dari Yuko " ucap Sakura polos

"ugh.. baunya menyengat sekali, ini wangi yang sering tercium dari wanita " ucap Kurogane sambil menjauh

"haha.. err.. Sakura ini bukan pelicin pakaian tapi Farfum" jelas Fye

"eh?" ucap Sakura bingung

"haha sepertinya ini yang membuat Syaoran pingsan, tak kusangka Syaoran tidak kuat dengan wangi seperti ini" ucap Fay sambil tertawa

"dasar Yuko aneh, seharusnya dia memberitahu apa kegunaan farfum" Ucap Kurogane jengkel

"haha.. Kuro-Chan, coba kau cium wanginya" ucap Fay sambil memberikan botol farfum

"gah.. jauhkan benda laknat itu dariku" ucap Kurogane sambil berlari menjauh dengan membawa Syaoran

Dan pagi itu Cat's Café diramaikan dengan tingkah Sakura, Fay & Kurogane

**.::..Owari..::.**

**Author: Gaje y?**

**Reader: banget…**

**Author: *pundung**

**Sakura: Author kok aku polos banget sih**

**Author: takdir XD**

**Syaoran: kok Cuma gara-gara farfum pingsan -_-**

**Author: gpp.. nanti aku kasih nafas buatan**

**Sakura: No.. Syaoran is my mine *hajar Author**

**Author: kabur…..**

**Author: jadi kesimpulannya kalau mau nyulik Syaoran gunakanlah Farfum.. XD**


End file.
